Escadas
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Escadas faziam com que Rodolphus pensasse em Bellatrix


**Escadas**

_Escadas faziam com que Rodolphus pensasse em Bellatrix_

Ela se virou quando já ia subindo as escadas, talvez porque só então tivesse percebido a minha presença. Não, não era aquilo. Bellatrix não era distraída, muito menos em relação a mim. O mais provável era que só tivesse decidido me olhar naquela hora porque ali, alguns degraus acima, ela estava mais uma vez no único lugar em que gostava de estar – no topo, distante, superior e inalcançável.

A verdade era que eu era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam realmente olhar Bellatrix Black do alto, mesmo quando ela estava graciosamente equilibrada sobre aqueles saltos altíssimos. E aquilo a irritava. Mortalmente. Ela parecia me odiar por aquilo, como se minha altura fosse alguma ofensa pessoal, algo que a tornasse inferior, menos importante, menos maravilhosa. Tudo o que eu queria era segurá-la em meus braços e dizer que ela seria a mais perfeita e adorável das mulheres mesmo que tivesse a altura de um elfo doméstico, mas aquilo provavelmente só me renderia um feitiço de petrificação ou um nariz sangrando – Bellatrix socava, e sabia fazê-lo muito bem.

Eu me perguntava com quem Bellatrix teria aprendido a socar.

Certamente não com Lucius, seu mais constante admirador. Lucius era alto – embora ainda fosse incapaz de superar a altura de Bellatrix em seus saltos – e tinha um porte bastante atlético, mas dificilmente faria algo que envolvesse riscos ao seu precioso penteado. Não. Malfoy era bastante hábil com uma varinha, e ninguém era melhor político do que ele, mas fora moldado em cera fria e armadura de gelo. Ele não nascera para o calor da batalha, não conseguia compreender o prazer de provocar dor pura e diretamente física ao seu oponente e certamente nunca se deixaria ser visto em público agindo de forma rude e pouco cavalheiresca. Não, Lucius Malfoy certamente não era o tipo que gostava de correr riscos. E era provavelmente por isso que Bellatrix Black recusara todas as suas inacreditáveis treze propostas de casamento.

Tinha que ser algum tipo de recorde, eu pensava. Ser rejeitado da forma mais cruel e humilhante possível – e treze vezes – não era para qualquer um. E, no entanto, lá estava ele, parado ao lado de Black como um cachorrinho obediente, esperando que sua diva tirasse os olhos de mim e voltasse a lhe dar algumas migalhas de atenção. Mas aquilo devia valer a pena, pela expressão que seu rosto assumiu quando Bellatrix finalmente se virou e segurou seu braço para voltar a subir as escadas. Sim, definitivamente valia a pena, pelo jeito como eu subitamente me senti frio e solitário quando seu olhar pesado e negro me abandonou. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era correr atrás dela, chamá-la de _minha Bella_ e fugir com ela para o Caribe, para a China ou para onde quer que ela quisesse ir.

Eu não faria aquilo, no entanto. Pois a verdade era que Bellatrix era menos misteriosa do que pensava ser. Eu conhecia bem o jogo de mulheres como ela – maltrate, pise, cuspa e depois dê uma leve soprada. Mantenha longe, mas não longe demais. Faça com que ele lute por você, e recompense-o miseravelmente mal por isso. Use seu poder enquanto o tem, porque essa sua beleza não vai durar para sempre, menina. Eu quase podia ouvir sua mãe dando as instruções e Bellatrix assentindo gravemente, ansiosa por fazer aquilo como fazia tudo o mais – perfeitamente. Sim, ela usaria tudo o que tinha, toda a sua beleza, toda a sua inteligência e toda a sua crueldade para agarrar o marido _certo_. Bellatrix conseguiria um belo nome, o melhor, para repousar ao lado do seu naquela impressionante árvore genealógica que os Black tinham gravado numa parede qualquer de Grimmauld Place. Mesmo que aquilo não lhe parecesse grande coisa, era importante para a família. E se era importante para a família, era importante para ela.

Nome não era tudo, no entanto, ou Bellatrix já teria aceitado Malfoy há muito tempo. Pelo menos era o que eu gostava de pensar, imaginando então o que exatamente ela procuraria num marido. O que quer que fosse, eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que possuía. Bellatrix seria minha esposa um dia, afinal de contas. Eu já decidira aquilo há muito tempo, e não estava nada disposto a voltar atrás em minha decisão.

No alto da escada, a mão de Lucius avançou escorregadia pela cintura de Bellatrix, envolvendo-a possessivamente, lascivamente. Ela afastou a mão de si, impaciente e irritada, e Malfoy encolheu-se perceptivelmente como o cão enxotado que era. No alto da escada, sempre no alto, Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita. Devia ser agradável ter Lucius perto de si, sempre adulando, mimando, obedecendo servilmente. Então, no alto da escada, um estranho ar enfastiado tomou conta do lindo rosto branco de Bellatrix. Não, não devia ser nada agradável. Entediante, irritante, cansativo. Ela gostava de desafios. Que desafio poderia Lucius Malfoy representar?

Eu encarei meu reflexo no relógio dourado e impecavelmente polido da parede. Olhos azuis, quase brancos, de um possuído pelo demônio. Sorriso branco e feroz, como o de um lobo selvagem. Pele dourada, enrijecida, embrutecida pelo sol. Bonito. Feroz. Indomável. Bellatrix. Bonita. Feroz. Indomável.

Mesmo ali, ao pé da escada, eu acreditava ser um bom desafio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava sentada no alto das escadas, com as anáguas displicentemente esparramadas pelas coxas e uma quantidade de pernas à mostra escandalosamente inapropriada. Ao meu lado, Dolohov deu uma boa olhada nas pernas antes de sussurrar, como quem revela um grande segredo:

- _Ela_ é a tal Bellatrix Black. Dizem que vai se casar com o próximo Ministro da Magia.

Bellatrix Black, a garota que gentilmente dotara a namorada de Rabastan – Willemina Flint – de uma porção de furúnculos permanentes no rosto sardento. Pessoalmente, eu achara tudo aquilo muito engraçado, mas parecia que como irmão de Stan meu papel era fingir que estava furioso com a situação e participar ativamente da vingança contra a primogênita dos Black.

Bem, decidi ao perceber a precisão e o ar de satisfação cruel com que ela eliminou rapidamente uma mosca que ousara pousar em seu braço, eu não ia participar daquela vingança. Um segundo depois, Bellatrix Black sorriu, enrolou uma mecha de cabelo negro nos dedos e soltou uma gargalhada estridente e cristalina diante de algo que lera no livro em suas mãos, e eu tomei mais uma decisão. Aquela garota seria minha esposa um dia.

O que eu não conseguia entender era como nunca reparara em Bellatrix. Ela era Sonserina como eu, e estava em Hogwarts há dois anos, tempo suficiente para uma garota com o seu talento, a sua beleza e o seu temperamento se fazer conhecida. Eu já ouvira falar em Bellatrix, obviamente – quando entrara na escola não se discutira outra coisa por pelo menos uma semana, já que ela era a primeira Black a vir para Hogwarts desde os tempos em que Phineas Nigellus fora diretor e fora responsável por perder, sozinha e na segunda semana de aula, duzentos pontos da Sonserina. No entanto, por algum motivo, eu nunca tinha realmente reparado nela. Nunca tinha parado para perceber como sua pele era branca e perfeita, ou como suas pálpebras pesadas lhe davam um ar adoravelmente sonolento.

- Sabe, você não está sendo exatamente discreto. Por quanto tempo vai ficar aí parado, olhando para as minhas pernas?

Eu olhei para os lados desesperadamente, mas apesar do dia quente e ensolarado, não havia ninguém nos gramados ao redor do castelo. Até mesmo Dolohov tinha dado um jeito de desaparecer no meio de meus devaneios, e não havia dúvida de que era comigo que Bellatrix estava falando – seu rosto não estava mais enfiado no livro, mas erguido em minha direção, e seu olhar não parecia mais sonolento, e sim intenso e perturbador.

Subi as escadas que levavam à porta de entrada do castelo, mais para ganhar algum tempo do que por realmente desejar me aproximar de Black, que agora parecia definitivamente intimidadora, com braços cruzados sobre o peito e testa franzida. Antes que eu me aproximasse o suficiente para ficar mais alto do que ela, no entanto, ela pôs-se de pé num salto.

Ficou óbvio pela falta de jeito com a qual Bellatrix se levantou que ela estava passando justamente por aquela fase de crescimento que é, em geral, tão agoniante para os jovens. Seus braços balançaram desajeitadamente ao lado do corpo, e as pernas que Dolohov estivera apreciando minutos antes provavelmente só estavam tão despudoradamente descobertas porque ela crescera muito naquele ano e não houvera tempo de repor as saias do uniforme. Em geral, apesar do rosto bonito, Bellatrix tinha o aspecto quebradiço e pouco saudável de quem crescera demais em tempo de menos.

O corpo magro demais dela, no entanto, não diminuiu nem um pouco o meu entusiasmo. Muito pelo contrário, minha vontade de tomar Bellatrix nos braços e cuidar dela aumentara muito mais agora que eu a vira de pé e descobrira como ela parecia frágil e delicada. Black podia ser perigosa e hostil, mas ainda era uma menina como qualquer outra.

- Bem, vai dizer alguma coisa ou vai ficar parado aí que nem um idiota?

Bem, talvez não como qualquer outra. Ela conquistara a minha adoração, certamente merecia também meu desprezo.

- Se eu quisesse admirar pernas, Black, certamente não estaria olhando para as _suas_. Mas prometo que vou procurá-las quando precisar de palitos de dentes.

Eu ouvi Bellatrix respirar fundo, surpresa e irritada, mas não fiquei para ouvir mais. Disparei para dentro do castelo o mais rápido possível, sem olhar para trás. Gostava muito do meu rosto e não desejava, de forma alguma, dotá-lo de furúnculos permanentes.

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não consegui evitar que meus ombros se encolhessem quando vi Bellatrix Black entrar no Salão Principal, duas semanas depois. Até então eu conseguira evitá-la com bastante sucesso, chegando muito cedo aos cafés da manhã, roubando alguma coisa da cozinha na hora do almoço e indo jantar apenas quando o salão já estava praticamente vazio. Naquele dia, no entanto, ela acordara mais cedo. E não parecia nada contente com aquilo.

Felizmente, no entanto, ela parecia ter esquecido a nossa pequena interação, ou simplesmente decidira que eu não valia o seu esforço. Bellatrix passou direto sem nem mesmo olhar para o meu rosto, que se contorceu numa mistura de decepção e alívio. Eu passara as duas últimas semanas fantasiando as mais absurdas situações, que em geral envolviam uma Bellatrix confrontando-me furiosa, para em seguida matar-me ou cair em meus braços como a mais ardente das amantes, e era estranho vê-la passar por mim como se não me conhecesse quando, dentro da minha cabeça, já tínhamos partilhado tanta coisa.

Não, ela não podia simplesmente ter se esquecido de mim. Eu sabia que ela tinha ficado perturbada e intrigada pelo meu aparente desdém. A reação – ou falta da mesma – de Bellatrix naquela manhã devia significar algo mais, talvez alguma situação séria, um problema grave, um desastre completo na família. Aquilo explicaria o motivo pelo qual ela e sua irmã Andromeda – as duas habituadas a acordarem tarde – tinham aparecido tão cedo num sábado e sussurravam, com as cabeças muito unidas e rostos preocupados, furiosamente.

Eu desviei o rosto das minhas torradas para escutar melhor a conversa, jogando a cautela para longe e encarando as perigosas irmãs Black fixamente. Eu entendi algumas palavras soltas – _Cissy_, _mamãe_, _Grimmauld_ – mas minha atenção logo se perdeu nos lábios finos e rosados de Bellatrix, e eu caí em devaneios, esquecendo-me completamente do diálogo que tentara acompanhar.

Subitamente, o copo que eu estivera segurando distraidamente escorregou de minha mão, quebrando-se na mesa e espirrando uma enorme quantidade de suco de abóbora nas minhas vestes. Eu desviei os olhos dos lábios de Bellatrix, envergonhado, e foi então que descobri Andromeda encarando-me tão fixamente quanto eu encarara sua irmã.

Ela não o fazia com admiração ou desejo, no entanto. Seus olhos largos tinham se estreitado e sua testa estava franzida, como se ela tivesse visto algo que a desagradara e intrigara profundamente. Percebendo que fora notada, Andromeda voltou a baixar o rosto e sussurrou algo no ouvido da irmã, que brincava distraidamente com as panquecas em seu prato. Bellatrix também ergueu o rosto então, e encarou-me inexpressivamente. Mordeu os lábios, pensativa, com tanta força que pensei que fosse rasgá-los com seus dentes pequenos e brancos, e abriu um sorriso torto e malvado. E então deu o golpe final dizendo, alto o suficiente para o salão inteiro ouvir:

- De jeito nenhum, Andy. Eu nem sei o nome dele. É só um idiota qualquer.

Foi apenas algumas horas mais tarde que eu descobri o motivo pelo qual ela acordara tão cedo naquele dia, destruindo displicentemente os muros que eu trabalhara tão duro para interpor entre nós.

Eu estava jogado em um dos pufes de veludo verde escuro da sala comunal, completamente entregue ao ócio da tarde de sábado, encarando com olhos desfocados o fogo frio na lareira. Subitamente, uma sombra se recortou, diante de mim e muito próxima, contra as chamas esverdeadas. Ergui os olhos, e era Rabastan quem me encarava, com um ar entediado e um pergaminho com o timbre da família nas mãos.

- O que foi?

- Papai foi convidado para um enterro no final da tarde. Nós também temos que ir.

Eu fiz uma careta. Malditos eventos formais. Malditos enterros. Horas de pé na chuva, ouvindo um sacerdote dizer baboseiras sem uma gota de verdade, forçando o rosto a parecer triste, ou pelo menos sério.

- Por quê?

- Porque é alguém importante, é claro. Outras pessoas também vão. O pai de Lucius Malfoy já veio buscá-lo, e Rosier saiu ainda de manhã, com as irmãs Black.

- Por que de manhã se o enterro é só no final da tarde?

- Porque foi a mãe delas que morreu, é claro.

Sempre havia uma expectativa em torno das festas e cerimônias que os Black realizavam, não porque eles fossem mais interessantes do que as outras famílias, mas simplesmente porque eram tão malucos que sempre se podia esperar que acontecesse algum escândalo qualquer para quebrar a monotonia tão comum nesses eventos. O funeral, no entanto, correu tranqüilamente e sem percalços, talvez porque no fundo Druella não fosse uma Black. Ela nascera Rosier e, pelo que diziam, permanecera inegavelmente uma Rosier pelo resto da vida, com seu temperamento doce e frágil e seus longos cabelos platinados.

Olhando o tranqüilo e perfeito rosto de ninfa afogada de Druella Black, eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar que aquela mulher fosse realmente a mãe da garota que eu amava. Bellatrix era linda, mas dificilmente poderia ser descrita como perfeita. Sua beleza era selvagem e assimétrica, uma confusão de traços estranhos e incomuns que tinha, surpreendentemente, dado certo. Não havia absolutamente nada de Druella em sua filha. Bellatrix eram completamente Black, dos pés à cabeça, pura e intocada, selvagem e brutal. E aquilo era, ao mesmo tempo, fascinante e assustador.

Fascinante e assustadora também era a sua atitude durante o funeral. O rosto afogado de Druella Black era sinistro dentro do caixão aberto, e fazia um frio congelante no mausoléu. Uma menina de cabelos platinados, provavelmente a irmã mais nova, chorava histericamente, agarrada à capa negra de Bellatrix como um náufrago de agarra à tábua de salvação. Até Andromeda, que eu sabia ser uma menina prática e tranqüila, parecia mortalmente pálida, fitando a mãe suicida com uma sombra de histeria ameaçando erguer-se de seus olhos marejados. Todos os outros presentes pareciam chocados e nervosos, e até mesmo eu, que não conhecia ninguém da família, me sentia inquieto e abalado, imaginando como seria receber a notícia de que minha mãe simplesmente decidira se matar. Bellatrix, no entanto, parecia mais forte do que nunca, com as costas muito eretas e o queixo erguido, pálida, mas com total domínio sobre si. Eu sabia que já estava apaixonado por ela, mas se não soubesse, teria descoberto naquela hora.

Lucius e Evan que, malditos fossem, eram mais íntimos da família do que eu, estavam exatamente atrás de Bellatrix e, embora Rosier tivesse pousado um mão gentil e confortadora sobe o ombro da prima, era Malfoy quem estava mais próximo, acariciando seus braços e sorrindo suavemente enquanto a encarava com um brilho nojento em seus olhos frios. Naquele momento, como se só então tivesse percebido aquilo, ela desvencilhou-se das mãos de Lucius, embora nada tenha feito para escapar do primo. Aquilo me deixou feliz, como se de alguma forma eu fosse capaz de proteger e alertar Bellatrix usando apenas meus pensamentos.

A cerimônia, que parecia ter se arrastado por toda a eternidade, finalmente chegou ao fim. Os convidados, um a um, foram dando seus pêsames às três irmãs e perguntando sobre a saúde de seu pai – que dormia em seu quarto sob o efeito de poderosos calmantes – e, por fim, saindo com alívio do gélido antro de pedra e tradição dentro do qual repousavam gerações e gerações de Blacks. Logo chegou a vez da minha família, mas eu não me movi nem quando meu pai me lançou um olhar furioso que prometia dor e castigos para mais tarde.

Em pouco tempo, o mausoléu estava vazio, e apenas as três irmãs ainda estavam ali, fitando o caixão, cada uma enfrentando a perda avassaladora do seu jeito. Foi Andromeda quem primeiro percebeu minha presença intrusa e, como fizera mais cedo naquele dia, franziu as sobrancelhas e sussurrou algo ao ouvido da irmã mais velha. Dessa vez, no entanto, Bellatrix não olhou para mim, nem sorriu. Ela respondeu alguma coisa, também em sussurros inaudíveis, e Andromeda assentiu, abandonando o mausoléu hesitantemente e levando consigo a menina loira, ainda tomada por um choro convulsivo. Foi apenas quando as duas já tinham desaparecido pelas escadas que levavam à superfície do jardim de Grimmauld Place que Bellatrix desviou o olhar da mãe para mim. Havia uma impressionante tempestade de amargura e ressentimento em seus olhos negros, e os lábios estavam torcidos de um jeito estranho. Finalmente ela falou e, quando fez isso, sua voz soou rouca e embotada, mas estranhamente alta e intrusiva entre seus ancestrais mortos.

- O que você quer? Vai me insultar aqui também?

Irritou-me que ela pudesse pensar que eu, que a amava e adorava tanto, estivesse ali apenas para insultá-la e zombar de sua digna e evidente tristeza. Eu sabia que a culpa era minha, que fora eu quem trouxera aquilo para mim mesmo ao dizer que não estava interessado em Bellatrix ou suas pernas naquele dia, há duas semanas. Só agora eu entendia que o que eu pensara ser uma forma de me diferenciar e sobressair entre seus inúmeros e idiotas admiradores fora, para ela, um insulto cruel e mortal. Bellatrix estava acostumada a ser sempre admirada, desejada, importante. Não estava acostumada a lidar com rejeição e ironia, não quando eram voltadas contra ela.

Então, de uma forma estranha e incontrolável, em comecei a sentir raiva. Era aquilo que ela queria e esperava de mim? Era aquilo que ela pensava que eu fosse, apenas um monstro cruel, sem sentimentos ou consideração? Muito bem, então pelo menos eu faria por merecer.

- É o que você quer, não é? Que eu te insulte, para que você possa finalmente chorar e gritar, e fingir que está triste pela morte de sua mãe. Para que você possa fingir que realmente se importa com alguém além de você mesma.

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada!

- Ah, não? Eu conheço bem gente como você. Finge estar imersa em dor digna, profunda e silenciosa, quando na verdade deve estar pensando em que sapatos vai usar mais tarde. Deleitando-se com a atenção e admiração dos outros, com a dependência da sua irmã mais nova, com as mãos de Lucius rastejando por cima de você como vermes. Provavelmente planejando as mudanças que vai fazer na casa agora que sua mãe não está mais aqui para controlar as coisas.

- Cale a boca! Cale a boca! Cale a boca!

- Não calo! Não é isso o que você quer ouvir? Não é para isso que pediu para suas irmãs saírem? Não é o que você _espera_ que eu faça?

Ela estava desesperada agora, as mãos no peito ofegante e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto eu a encarava, espantado com as coisas que dissera, coisas que nem mesmo eu sabia ser capaz de imaginar. Coisas que, no fundo, tinham um pouco de verdade. Ela balançou a cabeça negando, furiosa, e os cabelos negros balançaram junto como água negra, fria e maleável.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esses absurdos.

Passou por mim rapidamente, seguindo o caminho percorrido pelos convidados e por suas irmãs alguns segundos antes. O ar frio que se deslocou à sua passagem e o som abafado de seus soluços, assim como a promessa de sua ausência, serviram apenas para me irritar ainda mais. Era realmente a cara dela fazer aquilo, me deixar perturbado, enfurecido, me transformar num monstro e desaparecer para que eu ficasse sozinho e atormentado com a minha própria crueldade.

Ela era um monstro. Ela achava que eu era um monstro. Ela me transformava num monstro. Mas uma vez, eu decidi, Bellatrix teria o que queria ter.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando eu a empurrei e, sem dar atenção ao ruído seco que sua cabeça fez ao bater nos degraus de pedra, ajoelhei-me e agarrei seus cabelos, puxando o rosto lívido furiosamente contra o meu.

Bellatrix ficou estática por alguns segundos, sem reagir enquanto eu estupidamente enfiava minha língua em sua boca e tocava seus lábios frios. Nossos olhos se encararam igualmente surpresos e furiosos, nossos dentes se bateram, nossas respirações se chocaram, e um raio de sol escapou por entre as nuvens exatamente naquela hora, descendo pelas escadas e batendo precisamente em meus olhos claros demais, queimando e perturbando. Eu afastei o rosto por um segundo, e imediatamente Bellatrix aproveitou para escorregar de minhas mãos.

Ficou de pé num salto e enxugou a boca com a mão, encarando-me como se eu tivesse perdido a razão. E provavelmente tinha. Era o que ela fazia comigo, era exatamente o que fizera em cada segundo daquelas duas semanas desde que eu a conhecera, brincando e dançando dentro de minha mente, onde eu a conhecia como se ela fosse uma parte de mim. Mas a verdade era que eu não conhecia a verdadeira Bellatrix, aquela que estava diante de mim, alguns degraus acima, com o rosto torcido numa careta quase cômica de incredulidade e fúria. E não sabia o que esperar dela.

Ela também não parecia saber muito bem o que fazer. Mais uma vez, balançou a cabeça, agora mais tranqüila e novamente dona de si. Sua voz soou então pelas pedras ao nosso redor, tão clara e fria que eu me encolhi.

- É melhor você ir embora, Lestrange.

- Eu pensei que você não soubesse o meu nome.

- Lestrange, _chega_. Está na hora de parar. Isso não é hora nem lugar para brincar desse jeito.

Ela olhava, com os lábios trêmulos, para o caixão ainda aberto no fundo do mausoléu. Eu segui seus olhos, sentindo-me subitamente culpado, apavorado. Druella Black parecia me olhar do fundo de sua morte, e seu olhar era ainda mais opressor e assustador do que o de Bellatrix. Eu praticamente violara sua filha, em seu funeral. Sinceramente, o que ainda estava fazendo ali?

Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha e eu me voltei para as escadas, por onde Bellatrix já tinha fugido, aproveitando-se do meu momento de distração. Devagar, como se tivesse sido gravemente ferido, pus um pé na frente do outro e segui os passos da garota a quem eu dedicava o mais egoísta e obcecado amor do mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Mansão Black era uma sólida construção de pedra, cravada no meio das montanhas do norte da Inglaterra e escondida por centenas de árvores que, naquela época do ano, tinham uma cor brilhante e avermelhada. Suas paredes cinzentas estavam cobertas de hera, e o lugar tinham um ar antigo e muito mal cuidado, como se apenas fantasmas vivessem ali.

Nada daquilo me deteve, no entanto. Eu subi os três degraus que levavam à porta da mansão e toquei o sino, que soou com um som baixo e suave e espalhou poeira pelo ar. Então voltei a descer os degraus, tentando criar uma distância segura entre mim e meus assustadores anfitriões, e esperei pacientemente.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando Bellatrix surgiu, emoldurada pelo batente e recortada contra as sombras do interior da casa escura. Ela não era do tipo que aguardava tranqüilamente enquanto os criados faziam tudo. Era curiosa, independente e impaciente demais. Era do tipo que cruzava os braços, franzia as sobrancelhas e perguntava, com voz irritada e debochada:

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Eu sorri, porque meu pescoço doía de olhar para cima e porque ela estava mais bonita do que nunca em suas sapatilhas de fitas pretas e seu comprido colar de pérolas.

- Ouvi dizer que Malfoy desistiu. Então vim me casar com você.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa ou incrédula, girou sobre os calcanhares e desapareceu pelo retângulo escuro. Eu me apressei e corri para segui-la, observando curiosamente a Mansão Black, onde nunca estivera antes.

Cruzamos rapidamente o chão de quadrados pretos e brancos do hall de entrada, que era amplo e vazio, apenas com uma imponente escadaria e misteriosas portas que levavam a outros aposentos para quebrar a monotonia das teias de aranha nas paredes e do afresco desbotado no teto. Atravessamos às cegas outro aposento, completamente escuro, e mais um depois desse, e mais outro, até finalmente alcançarmos nosso destino. Bellatrix dirigiu-se resoluta às janelas e abriu-as, primeiro um par, depois o outro, e por fim um terceiro, e a claridade da manhã de outono invadiu o que parecia ser uma sala de estar pouquíssimo usada. O chão de mármore rosa, assim como os dois sofás de veludo azul e as poltronas combinando, estava coberto de poeira. O piano de madeira entalhada num canto parecia não ser aberto há anos, e as cortinas esvoaçavam como cadáveres esfarrapados de noivas antigas. Bellatrix apoiou-se numa das janelas, admirando a paisagem selvagem distraidamente, e eu me sentei em um dos sofás.

- Você toca?

Ela seguiu o meu olhar até o piano, abriu seu costumeiro sorriso torto e sacudiu a cabeça, lentamente.

- De jeito nenhum. Esse é o tipo de coisa que Cissy faz, não eu.

- E agora ela está casada. Com Malfoy.

- Sim, de fato.

- Sabe, acho que meu convite se perdeu no caminho.

O sorriso de Bellatrix se alargou, e ela alcançou preguiçosamente o carrinho de bebidas. Enquanto preparava duas taças de firewhisky disse, debochada:

- Eu não gosto de você. Lucius não gosta de você. E acho que Narcissa nem te conhece. Por que você seria chamado?

- Oras, metade dos convidados desse tipo de festa é, geralmente, gente desconhecida ou odiada.

- Não dessa vez. Cabe à família da noiva organizar o casamento e, como mamãe morreu, eu fiquei encarregada de tudo. E eu não tenho tempo ou paciência para ostentação. A cerimônia foi simples, e os convidados poucos. Só amigos e família. Você não é nenhum dos dois.

- Por enquanto. Onde está seu pai? Quero falar sobre o nosso casamento.

- Eu não disse que aceitava.

- E por que não aceitaria? Por acaso quer morrer virgem?

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu prefira me casar com outra pessoa?

- É claro que não. Eu sou o único com quem você pode usar saltos altos.

- Saltos altos? É isso o que vai me fazer casar com você?

- Bem, acho que o fato de eu ser bonito não atrapalha. E eu definitivamente venho de uma das melhores família da Inglaterra, além de ser rico e influente. Mas, de fato, os saltos altos são o meu maior diferencial.

- Você está louco.

Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça, colocou a taça de cristal da mesinha de centro e saiu da sala pela mesma porta por onde entrara. Eu engoli num gole a bebida que recebera segundos antes, larguei a taça e corri atrás de minha doce Bella.

Quando a alcancei ela já estava no hall de entrada, abrindo a porta, não sei se para fugir ou me expulsar. Eu, no entanto, já estava preparado. Tirei a varinha do bolso, agitei-a no ar e as portas se fecharam num estrépito violento. Bellatrix estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mas eu agarrei seus pulsos antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e puxei-a na direção da escadaria. Pânico aflorou em seus olhos, e eu sorri brutalmente. Então ela também se lembrava.

- Recordações, Bellatrix? Não se preocupe, eu não vou insultá-la ou beijá-la dessa vez. Agora, por Merlim, suba essa porcaria e vá até o escritório do seu pai, ou onde quer que ele esteja, avisar que ele vai perder a filha mais velha de qualquer jeito, porque ou você se casa comigo ou eu vou matar nós dois, entendeu?

Eu soltei seus pulsos tão bruscamente quanto os agarrara, e as pérolas em seu pescoço chacoalharam suavemente enquanto ela dava dois passos para trás, impulsionada pela força do meu empurrão. Então me fitou por alguns instantes, os olhos inexpressivos escondidos pela comprida franja enviesada e a boca comprimida. Eu me arrependi de tê-la empurrado – ela nunca me parecera tão tentadora, e eu de fato podia ter me aproveitado da proximidade e falta de reação de Bellatrix para beijá-la. O momento, no entanto, já tinha passado, e eu resolvi que já tinha maltratado minha futura esposa o suficiente. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Bellatrix aumentou a distância entre nós, estalou os lábios e disse, gélida, distante, estranha:

- Eu vou informar meu pai sobre a sua proposta de casamento. Agora saia, por favor. Você não é bem-vindo aqui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em como Bellatrix devia se sentir solitária ali, perdida naquela enorme mansão, com a mãe morta, o pai eternamente ocupado, uma irmã deserdada e a outra casada aos quinze anos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela acabou aceitando se casar comigo. Certamente não foi pela forma inteligente como eu a encurralara, enfurecera e enfraquecera, como eu acreditava na época, e muito menos por amor, como eu passara a desejar alguns meses depois. Bellatrix, que recusara incontáveis propostas de casamento de Malfoy e outros homens, jamais se renderia simplesmente pela surpresa diante da brutalidade com que eu a tratava, e nunca seria capaz de sentir algo tão nobre e pouco egoísta quanto o amor. Foi por solidão, pura solidão, e talvez por um racionalismo frio que lhe dizia que meu temperamento, minha família e minha aparência eram a melhor coisa que ela conseguiria, que Bella aceitou o casamento. Nós podíamos não ser perfeitos, afinal, mas tínhamos harmonia. Nós combinávamos. Só um no outro encontrávamos a ânsia por dor, crueldade e violência que corria em nosso sangue frio e puro.

Ela estava divina no dia da festa, é claro, com seu vestido branco cheio de rendas e anáguas envelhecidas pelos anos e o comprido colar de pérolas que adornava seu pescoço no dia da minha proposta de casamento. A festa, é claro, fora longa e grandiosa, cuidadosamente planejada por minha mãe, e em nada combinava com o temperamento arisco e impaciente dos noivos. Bellatrix, no entanto, aceitara tudo aquilo sem reclamar, simplesmente porque não sobrara ninguém para cuidar daquilo para ela, assim como aceitara a mansão sem nem ao menos visitá-la e o pesado anel de brilhantes que nem chegara a experimentar.

Ela simplesmente não estava interessada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada passo era um tormento. Cada degrau, um castigo. Eu nunca pensei que poderia odiar tanto os inofensivos degraus de pedra cinzenta que levavam ao portal de entrada da mansão.

Havia cheiro de cinzas, e sangue, e carne queimada no ar, misturado ao suave aroma dos pinheiros. Uma sombra impessoal – um rosto sem traços, um corpo sem forma, apenas máscara branca e capa negra – liderava o caminho, erguendo no ar uma tocha acesa cuja luz servia apenas para acentuar a escuridão ao nosso redor. Outras sombras evoluíam e se desfaziam, carregando o corpo inerte, carregando seus próprios corpos, carregando a dor, o medo, o ódio, a derrota. O cheiro de carne apodrecida era nauseante e devia haver gritos no ar, embora eu não os ouvisse, porque as imponentes portas duplas se abriram e por elas saiu, mais branca, grandiosa e altiva do que nunca, Bellatrix Lestrange.

A luz bruxuleante da tocha brincava de mostrar e esconder seu rosto, que encarava impassível o caos ao seu redor. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os lábios perigosamente comprimidos, o pé direito batendo no chão num ritmo lento, perplexo e irritado.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Rodolphus?

Bellatrix olhava diretamente para mim, embora eu não acreditasse que ela fosse capaz de me reconhecer sob o disfarce. Mas ela reconheceu, pois apenas um segundo depois a sua postura proibitiva e irritada desapareceu e ela correu ansiosa pelos degraus até me alcançar. O toque em meu braço não foi suave, nem gentil – Bella não era uma enfermeira – mas serviu para finalmente me acordar e libertar do torpor em que eu afundara quando as coisas começaram a dar errado.

Ela afastou, impaciente, minhas mãos que se ergueram instintivamente para proteger a ferida, e arrancou num único puxão a capa negra. Eu soltei uma exclamação de surpresa – o tecido negro não me deixara perceber a quantidade de sangue que se esvaíra de meu corpo – ao ver a camisa branca violentamente tingida de vermelho, e estremeci ao sentir novamente as mãos de Bellatrix, frias e duras, sobre a ferida.

- Não seja ridículo, ou vou te abandonar para cuidar de quem realmente precisa de ajuda.

Eu encarei seu rosto firme e decidido e assenti, sabendo que ela seria realmente capaz de fazer aquilo. Os passos apressados e a breve ansiedade em seu rosto eram o máximo de amor que Bellatrix era capaz de demonstrar. Sua mente prática não lhe permitiria insistir em cuidar de um marido pouco cooperativo quando havia gente muito pior ao nosso redor. Pois havia, sem dúvida, gente muito pior. Companheiros, amigos, desconhecidos, cerca de uma dúzia de homens, todos eles me seguiram instintivamente enquanto eu fugia para o meu santuário. Ali estava Dolohov, maldito fosse, que conjurara uma garrafa de firewhisky e a bebia calmamente enquanto a carne viva em seu braço ardia e gritava. Enquanto isso, os cabelos dourados de Malfoy brilhavam na escuridão, espalhados pelos degraus de pedra e pelo seu rosto inconsciente. Rabastan também estava jogado sobre os degraus, debatendo-se e gritando em horríveis convulsões. Rosier, sempre um bom homem nas horas de dificuldade, inclinara-se sobre a prima e sussurrava rapidamente uma explicação em seus ouvidos, enquanto a gosma esverdeada que se espalhava sobre seus dedos amputados manchava a camisola fina e o robe de seda de Bellatrix. Ela não recuou, no entanto, obviamente feita da mesma matéria firme e estóica que constituía Rosier. Assentiu suavemente, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, e tirou a varinha do bolso do robe. Num suave aceno, macas em suspensão no ar apareceram, e ela mais uma vez trocou rápidas palavras com o primo, que assentiu e puxou Dolohov para ajudá-lo a tirar Lucius do chão.

Eu não percebi quanto tempo se passou, nem quando exatamente descobri o cigarro no bolso da calça e o acendi. Bellatrix esvoaçava de um lado para o outro, fazendo as macas se mover com acenos da varinha, trazendo poções, limpando metodicamente feridas amaldiçoadas que apodreciam em minutos. Ajudada por Rosier e pelos Comensais menos feridos, ela tomou conta do caos generalizado que ocupara sua casa e finalmente, após o que me pareceram horas, conseguiu transformar tudo em tranqüilidade e silêncio. O sangue fora limpado da escada e os Comensais, feridos ou não, repousavam nos quartos de hóspedes, e apenas o cheiro dos pinheiros pairava no ar frio da madrugada.

O sol já surgia no horizonte, pontilhando o céu de pedaços de cor-de-rosa e amarelo, quando Bellatrix finalmente sentou-se ao meu lado nos degraus da escada. Ela tirou o cigarro das minhas mãos e tragou-o profundamente, soltando a fumaça ao seu redor como se fosse um véu. Eu pensei por um segundo em me levantar e seguir os outros Comensais, que àquela hora dormiam a sono solto. As sobrancelhas arqueadas no rosto coberto de olheiras e sujeira de minha esposa, no entanto, impediram-me de fugir. Eu lhe devia aquilo, eu sabia.

Bellatrix deu mais uma tragada, antes de finalmente jogar o cigarro para longe, e aquele gesto me pareceu tão ridiculamente masculino e desprovido de significado que eu senti vontade de estrangular seu pescoço alvo. Ela virou o rosto para mim, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, e disse numa voz rouca e cansada:

- Eu não perguntei nada, Rodolphus. A noite inteira em andei de um lado para o outro, e cuidei de homens feridos que nem mesmo conheço, e limpei a sua bagunça. E não perguntei nada, porque simplesmente não era a hora.

Eu suspirei, e foi surpreendente o quanto aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse velho e desgastado. Ao meu lado, apesar de suja e cansada, Bellatrix parecia brilhar de glória e juventude. Sim, eu percebi naquele momento, aquilo combinava com ela. O sangue, a batalha, o fogo, tudo aquilo fazia Bellatrix muito mais viva e jovem do que todas as jóias que eu pudesse lhe dar, todas as festas que eu pudesse realizar em sua homenagem, todo o amor que eu pudesse lhe oferecer. Ela tivera um propósito, uma missão, naquela noite. Eu tremi ao pensar que talvez agora ela pensasse que precisaria daquilo _todas_ as noites.

- Sabe o que Rosier me disse quando vocês chegaram, me acordando no meio da noite como se tivessem acabado de voltar da maldita Segunda Guerra Mundial? Disse que eram os Comensais. Só isso. Os Comensais. Como se eu devesse saber o que diabos essa porcaria significa.

- Bella, me...

- Não me peça desculpas, Rodolphus, porque eu não serei capaz de desculpá-lo. Por Merlim, por todos os demônios do universo, será que você tem _alguma_ noção do que eu senti quanto te vi, completamente... Completamente... Como se...

Ela tapou a boca com as mãos desesperadamente, abafando com força o soluço, as palavras e o medo. Depois socou o chão, furiosa, e depois foi o meu ombro que sofreu o golpe. Eu me encolhi levemente com a dor, mas ela não percebeu ou não se importou. Suas unhas se enfiaram na minha carne, agarrando, puxando, se enfiando... E então eu entendi.

- Pare, Bellatrix. Você não vai conseguir entrar em mim chafurdando na minha carne.

- Eu estou tão furiosa, Rodolphus. Tão furiosa... Você não pode me excluir da sua vida desse jeito. Eu sou sua esposa. Você não pode sair à noite, dizendo que vai jogar cartas, e simplesmente aparecer aqui do nada com um batalhão de homens semimortos. Isso é _importante_, Rodolphus. É o tipo de coisa que eu deveria saber.

- Você acha que as esposas desses homens sabem de alguma coisa?

- Você acha que eu sou como as outras esposas? Você _realmente_ acha isso?

Eu virei o rosto, finalmente tomando coragem para encarar Bellatrix de frente. O sol nascia atrás dela, dando um tom dourado à sua pele de cadáver e uma aura avermelhada aos seus cabelos imaculadamente negros. Ela parecia mais determinada do que nunca, e furiosa, e apaixonada, embora não fosse por mim. Ela estava apaixonada pela vida, porque finalmente tinha descoberto o que queria fazer com ela. Não, Bellatrix não era como as outras esposas. Como muitas outras, ela não amava o marido. Como muitas outras, ela passara a vida largada numa espécie triste e luxuosa de abandono. Como muitas outras, ela odiava a armadilha em que se deixara cair, a armadilha de alianças, promessas e travesseiros divididos que a sociedade lhe armara. Mas, ao contrário das outras, ela não estava disposta a capitular, e nem a recorrer à facilidade de me culpar pela sua miséria. Bellatrix ia lutar.

- Bem, e o que exatamente você quer que eu faça?

- Você jurou, Rodolphus. Juntos, lembra? Na alegria e na tristeza, e toda aquela bobagem. Juntos.

Ela enfiou sua mão esquerda dentro da minha, e o metal gelado da aliança em seu dedo pareceu queimar minha pele. Eu balancei a cabeça, embora soubesse que ela já tinha vencido.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo, Bellatrix.

- Então me mostre.

Eu olhei para nossos dedos entrelaçados, e então para seu rosto ansioso e altivo, e então para os degraus que se estendiam diante de nós, uma descida grandiosa e interminável até o inferno. Mais uma vez, balancei a cabeça.

- Não. Você não sabe, Bellatrix.

Ela aproximou o seu rosto do meu, e encaixou suavemente a cabeça no vão entre meus ombros e meu pescoço. O espaço a absorvia e envolvia perfeitamente, como se eu tivesse nascido e sido moldado apenas para aquilo, para envolvê-la, e servi-la, e agradá-la. Eu não era o fim, era apenas o meio para carregá-la de encontro ao seu verdadeiro destino.

Os dedos de Bellatrix envolveram os meus com um pouco mais de força, pressionando-me sutilmente a tomar a decisão. Como se eu realmente tivesse alguma escolha. Eu olhei mais uma vez para os degraus. Bellatrix. A descida. Bellatrix. O inferno. Bellatrix.

Meu papel estava acabado em sua vida. Eu fora a mariposa que ela atraíra com sua luz, eu me queimara, eu lhe dera o que ela queria. O seu destino. A sua luta. Eu respondi à pressão de seus dedos, tão leves, tão fortes.

- Pegue seu casaco.


End file.
